<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Cocktober 21: Witchcraft AKA Bewitched, Bothered and Bewildered by Glitter_Bug</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27137797">Cocktober 21: Witchcraft AKA Bewitched, Bothered and Bewildered</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glitter_Bug/pseuds/Glitter_Bug'>Glitter_Bug</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stranger Things (TV 2016)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Crossdressing, Fluff, Halloween, M/M, Robin Sorts These Boys Out, terrible chat up lines</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 20:41:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,302</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27137797</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glitter_Bug/pseuds/Glitter_Bug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve dropped the stack of videos he was reshelving and scurried to hide behind the counter, the pointy black hat falling from his head. <br/>But he hadn’t been quick enough. <br/>Billy had already seen plenty.<br/>He’d seen the tight black and green corset wrapped around Steve's waist, the matching frilly skirt which stopped halfway up his legs, and the long stripey socks that carried on beneath it, just short enough to leave a few tantalising inches of skin bare.<br/>And Steve knew from the way that Billy was grinning that he wasn't going to let it go lightly.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>115</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Cocktober Prompt Meme</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Cocktober 21: Witchcraft AKA Bewitched, Bothered and Bewildered</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is pretty much pure fluff, pure Halloween dress-up fluff.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The bell to Family Video jingled, and a familiar, and rather delighted voice,rang out with it.<br/></span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> "Steve?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit!" </span>
  <span>Steve dropped the stack of videos he was reshelving and scurried to hide behind the counter, the pointy black hat falling from his head. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But he hadn’t been quick enough. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Billy had already seen plenty.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>He’d seen the tight black and green corset wrapped around Steve's waist, the matching frilly skirt which stopped halfway up his legs, and the long stripey socks that carried on beneath it, just short enough to leave a few tantalising inches of skin bare.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And Steve knew from the way that Billy was grinning that he wasn't going to let it go lightly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"How much for you not to have seen this Hargrove?" Steve mumbled, his face pressed into his arms.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"More than even you can afford, Stevie," Billy strutted over to lean one arm on the counter, a lecherous smile on his face. "Just wish I had a camera."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh don't worry," Robin chose that moment to come out of the breakroom and add to Steve's misery, "I do. I can offer you some prints for the right price." She rubbed her fingers together and gave Billy a knowing look, "I'm sure you'd really appreciate them."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He was glad that Steve had his head in his hands because Robin's words, her insinuation, had sent a hot blush spreading right over Billy's cheeks, and he needed a moment to get himself back under control. Robin watched his discomfort with glee, a smug smile on her face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Billy realised that his silence was starting to seem suspicious, “It’s, uh, not the most practical new uniform,” he managed, pushing himself up on tiptoes to get a better glimpse at Steve’s outfit. He ran a finger along the corset top, right where the lace edging pushed against Steve’s pecs, “seems a little...restrictive.” Steve inhaled sharply, and Billy could see the bob of his throat. He pulled his hand back suddenly, realising just how close he was getting. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"It's Halloween." Steve stated after a pause.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"And of course all your other costumes were in the wash," Billy rolled his eyes, "Come on Steve, how'd you end up as Slutty Samantha?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Steve let out a groan and thumped his head in the counter, so Robin stepped in.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Keith told us both we had to dress up, bring in the customers. Attract attention."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh Stevie-boy is gonna be getting a lot of attention tonight," Billy grinned. He flicked at the black fishnet glove on Steve's arm, his finger wiggling through the hole, “Bet he’s got everyone spellbound whenever he bends over.” Billy’s mind suddenly supplied an image to go along with the comment he’d made, and he felt the blush rising again. He quickly pulled his hand away and turned his attention back to Robin, taking in her unusual appearance for the first time, now that his focus wasn’t entirely taken up with Steve and his outfit.   <br/></span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>"And what exactly are you?" he asked, looking her up and down. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Well, I came dressed as Patti Smith, but Keith said I needed to look more like a chick, so…” she waved a hand in a flourish, “ta-dah! Last minute effort. Can't get more like a chick than this."<br/></span>
  <span>And technically, she was right. Robin was dressed in a shapeless brown sweater, covered in a mix of brown and yellow feathers glued in random patches, with two paper eyes and a big red cardboard crest stuck on the hood she'd pulled over her head. There was also a bulging red sock, stuffed with paper and stitched haphazardly to the collar, resting just under her chin. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Nah, you're not a chick. More of a cockerel," Billy pulled on her crunchy red wattle, "Loud and annoying. Suits you." He tugged again and Robin batted his hands away,</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Yeah and I'll claw your eyes out if you don't stop that."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Billy shrugged and turned his gaze back on Steve again,</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"So why are you in...that?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Steve pulled self consciously at the hem of the very short black skirt, "Because Keith got mad at Robin for not getting in the spirit, and he bought this. He said that one of us had it wear it tonight or we'd both get fired."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"And how did that end up being you?'</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Steve gave a long suffering sigh. "Because Robin said it was...what did you say?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I said it was discrimination and harassment. Because it is. I told Keith that my Dad's a lawyer and if I'm forced to wear it, I'll sue."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Billy gave her a puzzled look, "Buckles, your Dad's a plumber, he sorted out the bathroom at my new place."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Yeah but Keith doesn't know that. And the point still stands, I shouldn't have to wear that just because I'm a woman, I'd look ridiculous."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"And I don't?" Steve pouted again, but Billy had to disagree. He didn't look ridiculous at all. He looked...stunning. Billy guessed the costume would have been a lot less revealing on Robin, but on Steve, with his height and his broader frame, it was bordering on indecent. The netting of the skirt meant that it stuck out and flicked up with every step he took, giving Billy a flash of milky thigh  whenever Steve shifted even slightly. The waistband was sitting pretty low on Steve's hips and, as the corset had a tendency to rise up, Billy found that his eyes were constantly being drawn to a little strip of Steve's stomach, a fact that had his mouth watering and his tongue darting out to lick his lips almost uncontrollably.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh I think somebody quite likes your new look," Robin grinned, waggling her eyebrows at Billy, "bet they think you look...bewitching."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Billy glared at her and Steve just shook his head before slumping down to the floor, legs splayed out in front of him until Robin gave a pointed cough and he drew them together modestly.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Robin tried again, “Seriously Steve, I think you’ve really cast a spell on </span>
  <em>
    <span>someone</span>
  </em>
  <span> tonight.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Stop it,” Billy growled under his breath, taking the opportunity to give Robin an annoyed flick right on her cardboard crest. He hit it a little more forcefully than he’d intended, and the crest bent right back and fell onto the floor. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Billy!" Robin growled, "Now I gotta go and fix this." She went still for a minute, staring at the cardboard in her hand, and then a cunning look came into her eyes. “Oh yeah, I definitely need to sort it out.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Really, Robin?" Steve took his head out of his hands to frown at her, "No one's looking at your dumb chicken costume."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Steve can I have a word?" Robin didn’t wait for an answer, reaching down to pull Steve up and dragging him into the backroom. Billy waited, confused, until they emerged a few moments later,</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"As I was saying to Steve," Robin said with a sudden, deliberate look at Billy, "I will have to go and fix this,” she held up the piece of broken cardboard,  “because without it, I don't even look like a chicken," she huffed, squeezing at the red sock under her chin, "it just looks like I've developed some weird growth."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"It does look kinda like a swollen ballsack," Billy concurred and Steve let out a snort of laughter before agreeing. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Robin gave a series of nods, "Yes, yes, glad we all agree.” She slowed her words down, enunciating carefully, “So I really will have to </span>
  <em>
    <span>go</span>
  </em>
  <span> and fix it, won't I, Steve? I'll </span>
  <em>
    <span>go away</span>
  </em>
  <span> to Fix. It." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Huh?” Steve just looked at her, and then something seemed to click because his mouth dropped open and he nodded again, "Yeah, yeah you should. Go. And, yeah, fix it. Now. Yes Robin."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Robin sighed and grabbed her jacket "I'll be ten minutes," she said "just gonna run to the store for some more glue. You can both behave for ten minutes, right?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Steve nodded again and Robin raised an eyebrow at him, before overtly mouthing  'ten minutes' to Billy and pointing back at Steve.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As soon as Robin was out of the door, Billy immediately noticed a change in Steve. Instead of the slumped, hunched over posture of a few minutes ago, he was now standing up tall. Instead of the bashful, self-conscious expression, there was a cocky grin spreading across his face as he strode over to Billy.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You can behave, right Billy?" Steve whispered as he slipped past, making his way to the pile of videos he'd dropped on the floor earlier. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Billy watched, struck dumb, as Steve began to bend down, slowly, teasingly, the skirt rising higher and higher up his thighs as he reached down for the first tape. Then, just as the hem of the skirt was about to reveal more than a hint of Steve's ass, he turned his head to wink at Billy before snapping back up, tape in hand, to place it on the shelf. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Billy was suddenly aware that his mouth had dropped open, and that there his jeans were feeling a lot tighter than usual. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He was frozen in place, heart hammering, as Steve repeated the action for the rest of the tapes. That same slow, sultry bend down, the look back between his legs, that utterly indecent eye contact with Billy and then that flick back upwards, always timed exactly as the skirt was about to rise up and reveal everything. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When all the tapes were reshelved, almost certainly not in their proper places, Steve turned back to Billy, his eyes drawn to the bulge in his jeans, and smirked. He strutted over, swinging his hips to make the skirt flare up and out,</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t think that looks like behaving,” Steve said, his lips brushing over Billy’s ear, and his hand brushing over Billy’s hip and then down to squeeze at his ass. Billy jumped at the contact and Steve dropped his hand immediately, stepping back.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Is this OK? Robin said...she thought…” the confidence was ebbing from his voice, and Billy hated the way that Steve had started to hunch over again, his gaze dropping to the floor. He reached out to tilt Steve’s chin up,</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“More than OK,” Billy smiled, “Shoulda guessed Buckley couldn’t keep a secret.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Steve’s smile matched Billy’s and the fire returned to his eyes, “She never outed you. Not exactly. Just dropped a </span>
  <em>
    <span>lot</span>
  </em>
  <span> of hints whenever you left. Told me I should take a chance.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Billy’s grin widened and he grabbed a handful of Steve’s skirt, tugging him closer “Hell of a chance, Harrington. You know how good you look in this thing?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Steve’s smile turned into a smirk, “You think it looks good now? You should see it when it’s off,” he purred, and Billy let out a pained groan.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Really, Stevie?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You set it up,” Steve leant forward and pressed a gentle kiss to Billy’s lips, his hands reaching around to cup Billy’s ass, “Now baby, you've seen my treats, time for me to show you a trick.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Billy let out another moan, not quite as pained this time. “How many of these have you got, Steve?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh plenty,” Steve’s lips met Billy’s again, his tongue swiping across them for a second, “Bet it’ll take all night to get through them all.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Billy opened his mouth to retort, and Steve took full advantage, his tongue slipping in and licking against Billy’s, his hands coming up to rest in soft, golden curls, as they drew each other closer.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Billy’s hands were just starting to drift lower, fingers brushing at the coarse lace at the edge of Steve’s skirt and reaching underneath to stroke at Steve’s thighs, when the bell jingled again and Robin pushed her way into the store, the red comb stuck firmly back in place on her head. She stopped in the doorway and clapped,</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“About damn time,” she grinned,</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Billy pulled away from Steve with a grumble, “That was </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> ten minutes, Buckley,” he snapped. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nope,” she grinned, “But I figured I’d come back and let Steve take his break now. And I am such a kind and generous friend that I </span>
  <em>
    <span>might</span>
  </em>
  <span> just forgive your tone and turn a blind eye if he takes a little longer.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I love you Robin,” Steve pulled her into a quick hug, before grabbing Billy’s arm and dashing for the door, “Come on Bill, your place is what, five minutes away?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Billy let himself be dragged along, stopping just before they reached the door to slip off his jacket and drape it over Steve’s shoulders.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Can’t have you catching a chill, pretty boy,” he smiled.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’ll just have to warm me up again,” Steve beamed back. “Oh, by the way, I totally forgot my broomstick. Guess I’m gonna have to ride you tonight.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Robin rolled her eyes, but she couldn’t help the bright smile that spread across her face as she watched them both skip out into the night. It had been a long few weeks of plotting: building Steve’s confidence back up by pointing out every single time that Billy gave him a lingering glance or a potentially flirty comment; leaving out that dumb article about Halloween pick-up lines, just where she knew Steve would find it; dropping hints about costumes to Keith and then finally encouraging Billy to stop by the store at Halloween by promising him a very special treat, but she thought it had been worth all the effort. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Because Steve might have been dressed as a witch, but Robin was pretty sure she’d been the one working some magic tonight. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She just hoped the two of them wouldn’t be </span>
  <em>
    <span>too</span>
  </em>
  <span> insufferable together. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She was already starting to regret her own genius. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>